When Destiny Works Itself
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: A new student's arrival triggered the inevitable chain of events needed to fulfill the threefold prophecy that has been buried for hundreds of years underneath the legendary Gakuen Alice grounds.
1. The Transfer Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. I do own the OCs though.

This is my second fic, my first fic is A Nerdy Secret. I really hope that you will enjoy my story! Pls. feel free to leave a comment. I do hope they are constructive criticisms though.

Well then, here is the story!

* * *

**When Destiny Works Itself**

**Chapter 1 The Transfer Student**

"Good morning my lovely students!" said Narumi while waltzing at the front of the class 3-B. All of the students sweat dropped, who wouldn't? He is wearing a pink frilly outfit.

"Today, we are going to have a transfer student," answered Koko.

The classroom was filled with murmurs. The boys wish that it is a hot girl but the girls wish it is a handsome hunk.

"You can come in now," said Narumi in the midst of murmurs.

The door slid open and a beautiful girl came in. She walked in front of the class and introduced herself.

"My name is Asakura Miharu. It is nice to meet you all," she said after bowing.

The classroom was filled with catcalls and hoots. Asakura Miharu has shoulder length lavender hair, expressive emerald green eyes and a slim body.

"Are there any questions for Miharu-chan?" asked Narumi while smiling. Several boys raised their hands. "Koko-kun?" called Narumi.

"What is your alice, ability type, and star rank?" asked Koko.

"I actually have three alices, the love, future, and information alice. I am in the Special Ability Type, and I am a triple star," answered Miharu while smiling.

"Huh?" asked the class. They are confused about Miharu's alice.

"Would you please elaborate it for us Miharu-chan? We are quite confused", asked Narumi.

"Hmm, let me just give you an example," said Miharu while placing her finger under her chin.

"For example, you, pointing her finger to Yuu, Tobita-san, you are in-love with Unomemiya-san right?" asked Miharu.

"And you, pointing her finger to Anna, in return love him also, right?" asked Miharu.

Both students blushed at that statement. But Yuu gathered his courage and confessed to Anna who gladly accepted him. All of the students are clapping their hands. Koko is smirking, Nonoko is crying (tears of joy), Hotaru is busy taking pictures, Sumire is just being Sumire, Ruka is happy for them, Mikan is being unusually quiet, and Natsume is busily trying to figure out why Mikan is so quiet.

"In other words, I am using my alice to determine the relationship of people around me, through my love alice. I am using my information alice to know the names and other information about the people I am matching, and I am using my future alice to determine what will happen to both of them," explained Miharu.

"I see, well then who wants to be the partner of Miharu-chan?" asked Narumi. Many of the boys raised their hands. "How about you Daisuke-kun?" suggested Narumi.

Kimura Daisuke is a transfer student that came a year ago into Mikan's class. He has shiny silver hair, mysterious turquoise orbs and a body with six pack abs. All in all, he is a bishounen unfortunately; he hides it in oversized uniform and big glasses that cover half of his face. In short, he is the dork of the school. He is an outcast. He has the elemental alice, a triple star and he is in the Somatic Ability Type. In missions, his code name is Frozen Ice.

This suggestion of Narumi earned protests on the boys except for Ruka and Natsume. Natsume is busily trying to figure out what is happening to his Polka Dots while Ruka doesn't give a damn about it. It took a year for him to realize that he only thinks of Mikan as a friend, nothing more. He also discovered that the woman that his hearts beats for is the famous Ice Queen, Imai Hotaru. Natsume is starting to lose his patience and asked Mikan what is wrong.

"Hey Polka, what the heck is wrong with you?" asked Natsume while looking at Mikan. Mikan didn't answer but he quickly hid behind Natsume's desk and whispered something to him.

"Shhhh! don't make any noise Natsume! She might know that-," Mikan was cut off by a shriek. Mikan just winced and closed her eyes praying to God that it is just a dream. But poor Mikan, she is NOT dreaming. Why you ask? Because she could hear the excited scream of _someone_

"Mi-chan!" exclaimed Miharu while running to hug Mikan. Mikan just returned Miharu's hug.

"Mi-chan, what the heck happened to your hair?" asked Miharu while running her fingers into Mikan's pigtails.

"Why the heck are you wearing your silky hair in these ridiculous pigtails?" asked Miharu. Before Mikan could react, Miharu already tugged the bands that bound her hair into pigtails and her hair loosened. Mikan's silky auburn hair is now cascading on her shoulders made her look like a goddess that descended into the earth. All of the students stared at Mikan except for Hotaru since she already knew about it while Mikan just threw an accusing look to Miharu.

"Look at what you just did!" said Mikan in an irritated voice. Miharu just looked at her apologetically while rubbing the back of her head. Mikan just sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Mi-chan,"said Miharu. "I didn't know that you are in a disguise," said Miharu.

"There is nothing we can do about it since they already found out," said Mikan while shaking her head. Koko, being the brave one managed to ask what relation does Mikan and Miharu possess.

"She's my cousin," said Mikan.

All of the students said their Ohhs and Ahhs. Natsume recovered from his shock (he was in shock but his face does not show any emotion at all, typical Natsume) and managed to ask the most crucial question.

"What does "you are in a disguise", Polka?" asked Natsume while looking at Mikan.

"Polka? As in Polka Dots?" asked Miharu to herself. "Hmm, I think Mi-chan is in love with this guy and he loves her," observed Miharu.

Mikan visibly paled and swallowed hard. She glared at Miharu and proceeded to the front. No one actually noticed that Narumi quietly slipped out the room because he already knew what will happen next and he needs to inform the teachers and the principal about Mikan finally revealing herself.

"Since my idiotic cousin already blew my cover I will just reveal my _true_ self," said Mikan while looking at her classmates.

"First, let me re- introduce myself," said Mikan while clearing her throat.

"My name is Sakura Mikan, 16 years old, a special star, Nullifying and Steal, Erase, Copy or SEC Alices, Dangerous Ability Type and my IQ is 220," said Mikan in one breath.

All of the 3-B students are left in shock for the 3rd time. My, the day is full of surprises. The only students who are not shocked about it is Hotaru (obviously, because Mikan is her best friend and she knows about it), Miharu, Natsume (he is actually panicking in his mind).

Koko is having a migraine now because of the thousand thoughts that the students are having. Mikan just stood there patiently waiting her classmates to snap out of it already. As usual, Natsume is the first one to recover from his shock and looked at Mikan indecorously.

"Dangerous Ability Type?" he said. "Are you joking or what Polka?" said Natsume while looking at Mikan confusedly.

"Finally," said Mikan while sighing.

"Yes, I am a student of the Dangerous Ability Type," said Mikan while looking at Natsume.

"Do you know Shiro Neko?" asked Mikan while looking at Natsume.

Natsume just nodded. Shiro Neko is the most powerful alice user in the whole Alice history. Natsume's eyes widened in realization.

"YOU are Shiro Neko?" asked Natsume while looking at Mikan. Mikan just nodded cheerfully and smiled at everyone. Natsume just stared at her as if she has grown an extra head.

Natsume's thoughts are jumbled right now. First, the transfer student is Polka's cousin, second, Polka is actually _beautiful_ (though he will never gonna say it aloud), and third, Polka is Shiro Neko. What the heck! What others secrets does Polka keep from them, he doesn't know. But despite the confusing events and the shocked class, a certain lavender haired girl is seen grinning to herself.

"This is going to be one heck of a year," said Miharu to herself while looking to her cousin and the bewildered black cat.

* * *

How is it? I'm sorry if you find the story quite confusing, hehehe. Pls. keep sending your reviews! Thank you very much!

~sakurablossoms18~


	2. Mommy and Daddy

Thank you for Mamisayv-san and Susuka Harukaze-san for reviewing my story! You rock guys! Please review.

Here is the next chapter, sorry for the late update. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Mommy and Daddy**

After the unexpected revelation of Mikan, Mikan's popularity began to spread. In just a day, a fan club was already formed, "The Sakura Mikan Fans Club" as well as "Asakura Miharu Fans Club". Mikan just let her hair down everyday since all of the students discovered her identity.

When she enters the classroom, a group of students consisted of guys stand up and greet her. These changes are actually new to Mikan, Why you ask? Because when she was still known as Miss No- Star, idiotic Sakura Mikan, they always look at her as if she is a pest or something like that, especially Ruka and Natsume's fan girls.

"Good morning Hotaru," said Mikan while smiling at her friend. She **did not-**-- take note **did not **hug her best friend, she just merely smiled.

"Good morning Mikan," said Hotaru while smiling back at her beast friend. Hotaru knows that she will not use her baka gun to her best friend at this time.

"Good morning, Mi-chan, Taru-chan," said Miharu while smiling at her friends.

After that, their classmates slowly piled in and Jinno- sensei came. Mikan sat down beside Natsume and Miharu sat beside Daisuke.

"I heard that Ms. Sakura already revealed her true identity to all of you," said Jinno-sensei while looking across the room and Mikan just smiled at him.

"I am warning all of you boys here, if you make a move to my **niece**, I will personally hunt you down," said Jinno-sensei while glaring at the boys.

The class was in shock (my, they are always in shock aren't they?). Jin-jin is Mikan's uncle? There were billions of questions that are going inside the minds of all the students and Koko is having a huge head ache.

Mikan just sighed. Her uncle just made it worse. Well, she cannot do anything about that can't she? Her uncle is already badgering for her to reveal her identity for a long time.

Jinno silenced the class and resumed his class. Most of the students are not actually listening to him because of all of the events that happened yesterday and today. And to think that Mikan Sakura holds so many secrets, it is really shocking.

The bell already rang and the class sighed in relief. It is already homeroom period. The class waited for Narumi to come but he is fashionably late.

Meanwhile, Youichi's class was dismissed early because the teacher is sick. He doesn't want to stay on the room because his annoying fan girl's are bothering him. So he got up and proceeded to his nii-chan's room.

When he reached the door, however, he saw that the class is quiet which is unusual so he peeped to the hole. There he saw his nii-chan and the idiot Mikan bickering.

"Move over Natsume! You're space is too big! I could not even sit properly!" exclaimed Mikan. Natsume just stared blankly at her.

Even though Natsume _know _that Sakura Mikan is not the stupid Mikan that you can just order around, he just misses the clumsy girl that is why he cannot stop himself for teasing the girl, besides, she looks cute when she is mad. Though he will never tell it to anyone, ever. Yes folks, you're suspicions are correct; THE mighty Hyuuga Natsume is in-love with our lovely heroine Sakura Mikan.

"Polka, look, my space is just _small_ maybe it is just that you are getting fat," said Natsume while smirking. Mikan is visibly angry, her face is turning red and smoke can be seen on her ears.

The whole class is just watching the scene. They are even seen eating popcorns courtesy of yours truly. They are actually engrossed at the scene as if it is a dramatic movie with the prince and princess thingy. They did not even notice Youichi entering the room and approach the couple quietly.

Mikan was the first one to notice Youichi and she smiled at him.

"You-chan! It is nice for you to drop by! Are you here to see Natsume again? Mou, you really should not hang with him often, he is bad influence you know, would you like to have some ice-," Mikan was cut off when Youichi suddenly hugged her. The whole class was in shock (again), even Natsume. Why did Youichi hug Mikan? Not only that, Youichi said something that made the class become double-shocked. (Is there such word?) Anyway, do you know what he said? Well, it is a very simple word, but with a very heavy meaning.

"Mommy!" Youichi said while hugging Mikan. It has been a while since Yoichi had his own parents. But when he saw Mikan and Natsume nii-chan bickering, he somehow saw them as if they were a married couple. And besides his mommy already became beautiful so she and his daddy are compatible with each other. So he decided that he will make both of them as his parents.

Youichi turned to Natsume and also hugged him and squealed loudly.

"Papa!" said Youichi. The whole class now is laughing including Narumi-sensei who mysteriously appeared and heard the whole thing. Mikan and Natsume gaped and stared at the little boy. Both unaware of the fact that a certain blackmailer is filming the whole thing.

"Rabbits, rabbits!" Hotaru smirked as she videotaped the 'family'.

A confused yet happy child, a flushing mother and a swearing father.

* * *

A very short chapter. I am very sorry for the very very late update; you see there are only **2 **reviews so I thought you don't like it. But I pushed myself to update because there are 2 people who are waiting for my update. I really thank the two people who reviewed to my story!

Please review and continue supporting my story.

Lots and lots of love,

~sakurablossoms18~


	3. Revealed Secret and an Unexpected Deal

I dedicate this chapter to HikaruKyoto KyotoHikaru. Thanks a lot for supporting my story! Sorry for the late update guys, I am just too busy… Reviews are very much appreciated!

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 Revealed Secret and an Unexpected Deal**

Miharu is taking a stroll at the campus. She wants to familiarize herself in the school so that she will not have any problems. She is actually having a good time exploring the school. Speaking of interesting, the scene yesterday concerning a genius flame caster, another recently discovered genius girl and a boy genius who summons spirits, is rather interesting for her own good and her classmates.

Flashback

"_Mommy!" Youichi said while hugging Mikan. It has been a while since Yoichi had his own parents. But when he saw Mikan and Natsume nii-chan bickering, he somehow saw them as if they were a married couple. So he decided that he will make both of them as is parents. _

_Youichi turned to Natsume and also hugged him and squealed loudly._

"_Papa!" said Youichi. The whole class now is laughing including Narumi-sensei who mysteriously appeared and heard the whole thing. Mikan and Natsume gaped and stared at the little boy. Both unaware of the fact that a certain blackmailer is filming the whole thing._

"_Rabbits, rabbits!" Hotaru smirked as she videotaped the 'family'._

_A confused yet happy child, a flushing mother and a swearing father._

End of Flashback

Miharu is busily laughing her head off that she the person in front of her and she accidentally bumped on him.

"I am sorry I was not-," apologized Miharu but she was cut off by one of the guys.

"Ara? Ne, isn't this the cousin of that Sakura Mi- or what?" said the guy.

"Yeah! Isn't she the one with fan club?" asked the other guy.

"It looks like we've caught a big catch!" said the guy. The other guy just chuckled. Miharu just stared at them. She knew that something bad is going to happen so she wants to get out there as soon as possible.

"Uhhm, I am really sorry for what happened, so if you will excuse me, I am in a hurry," she stammered and she is about to walk past the guy but the guy held her back.

"Not so fast missy, why don't you entertain us first?" said the guy. Miharu's heart is beating so fast. What is she gonna do? The guy began dragging her but she keeps on resisting. The guy was about to slap her. She is waiting for the impact but none came. She opened her eyes and saw someone blocked her view and managed to catch the hand of the guy.

"Wha-!? Who the hell are you bastard? Let go of me!" the guy said. The stranger just kept quiet. The guy is about to punch him with his other hand when suddenly the guy spoke up.

"You have the guts to harass a poor girl huh, Yojima Sakaki of Class 3-D?" said the guy.

"How did you know my name huh?" asked the surprised Yojima.

"Well, it seems that missy here also knows you, with her unusual alice you know, I just got it from her. Yojima Sakaki, Class 2-D, 15 years old, Nightmare Alice, Dangerous Ability Type, Double Star, hmm, quite scary aren't we?" said the stranger.

"Say, why don't you leave her alone? She does not want to be with you, you know," said the stranger casually. This action made the guy angry, so he charged to the stranger quickly but the stranger is faster and he held the guys arm and twisted it slightly. The guy screamed in pain.

"Hey Yojima, have you ever heard of Frozen Ice?" asked the stranger. The guy visibly paled. Why you ask dear readers? Well then, you will soon find out. The guy practically scrambled in front of the stranger and bowed deeply.

"We are very sorry! Please excuse us!" said the guy. And with that, he practically ran off the scene. The stranger just sighed and he turned around to check how Miharu is.

"Hey, Asakura-san, are you ok?" the stranger asked. Miharu just stood there and stared at the guy who saved her life. After some time, realization dawned to her.

"Hey, aren't you Kimura Daisuke? My partner?" said Miharu.

"Ah, yeah, so you remembered," said Daisuke while smiling at her. Miharu stared at Daisuke and somehow, she can feel that he is hiding something and she was sure that nobody is aware of it.

"Thank you for saving me," said Miharu while bowing.

"Its really no big deal," said Daisuke. Miharu just looked at him and she finally knew what this guy is hiding.

"Ah! So you are Frozen Ice huh," said Miharu while placing her hand on her chin. Daisuke was surprised he thought that Miharu didn't hear him. He suddenly got nervous and he was sweating profusely while trying to denying it.

"Well you see, I am not really Frozen Ice you know, I just used the guys name so that the stupid guy a while ago will leave, hahaha. There is no way that dorks like me would be the Frozen Ice. Hahaha…" he said but Miharu just looked at him. Finally, Miharu smiled and spoke.

"I see, so you are disguising yourself like Mi-chan does! Aren't you? Kimura Daisuke-kun, Class 3-B, Elemental Alice, Somatic Ability Type, a triple star and with an I.Q. of 200?" said Miharu while smiling at him. Daisuke just shook his head. From the time he saw this lavender haired girl, he knew that she would cause problems involving his identity and maybe, as well as his heart? Might as well as admit it, he said to himself.

"Fine, I admit it, you are correct," said Daisuke while closing his eyes and massaging his temple. My, he could already picture fan girls chasing him around the campus. He sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But in one condition," said Miharu while smiling. Daisuke stared at her for a long time.

"And that is?" asked Daisuke. He would do anything than having stupid fan girls running after him.

"Help me bring Hyuuga and Mi-chan together," said Miharu. Daisuke just gaped at her but finally recovered after some time. Ha, the thought of Hyuuga and Sakura being paired together is quite amusing, he thought. Might as well as entertain himself for awhile.

"It's a deal," said Daisuke while shaking hands with Miharu.

LET THE BATTLE OF LOVE BEGIN!

* * *

It's finally finished! I totally lost my motivation to write again. It is a good thing that a certain someone encouraged me to continue this! Thanks again! Hope many reviews will come…

Sincerely hoping,

~sakurablossoms18~


	4. AN

**This is sakurablossoms18 guys, **

**I am really sorry to say this but I may not be able to update for awhile, my stories, A Nerdy Secret, When Destiny Works Itself, and Weekend Love are all currently on HIATUS. **

**I am truly sorry about this because I am very busy this days and I may not be able to write more updates. The last story that I may post this time is HIS Past, HER Present, OUR Future.**

**I am really sorry guys. Please understand. I may be update after a month or so.**

**Yours truly,**

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	5. The Plan

Sorry for the very late update guys! The reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks guys!

Oh, and for all of those who are asking about Daisuke and Miharu's future relationship, let us just wait and see the story unfold. But one thing I can assure you, there IS something about them.

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Plan**

"So here's the plan, we would propose a beach vacation with the high school principal," said Miharu while sipping her lemonade. She and Daisuke are currently at a café ion the Central Town. The two are plotting on putting a certain flame caster and the happy-go-lucky girl turned a famous genius together.

"Eh? But isn't the high school principal the uncle of Sakura?" asked Daisuke while eating his strawberry cake.

"So?"

"Hey, isn't he kind of overprotective to her or what?" asked Daisuke while looking at Miharu. He was confused when Miharu broken into a fit of laughter. Daisuke just looked at the still laughing girl in irritation.

"I am- ha-ha- I am sorry. It's just-ha-ha- outrageous! HAHA!" said Miharu in between the fits of laughter. Miharu let out a couple of good laughs before calming herself. She looked at Daisuke and she can see that he waited for her patiently but he is irritated inside.

"Anyway, answering your question earlier, as I said before, the question is ridiculous. Ojii-sama is the one who insists for Mi-chan to have a boyfriend! So there is nothing to worry about him Kimura-kun," said Miharu while smiling at the still irritated guy. Daisuke just sighed. _'Just what I have let myself into?' _

"But there is one problem that is quite hard to solve," said Miharu while looking serious all of a sudden. Daisuke was confused by the sudden change of mood but listened to her nonetheless.

"You see, her onii-sama is very overprotective of Mi-chan, I really doubt if he will let Mi-chan go," said Miharu while toying with the straw of her drink.

"Onii-sama? Sakura has an older brother?" asked Daisuke. Now THAT sure is something new.

"Mi-chan didn't say it to you? Pssh, that girl is too secretive!" exclaimed Miharu while shaking her head in disapproval.

"Can you tell me who is it?" asked Daisuke. He is truly curious of Mikan's mysterious brother.

"Ha-ha. He is also at the academy from what I heard. I am sure you know him VERY well," said Miharu while smiling cryptically. She just obtained a very interesting information about their onii-sama through her alice.

"Eh? Are you going to say who it is?" asked Daisuke. Miharu smiled playfully and shook her head. Daisuke pouted and was about to further bug Miharu when the girl suddenly ran and went out of the café. Daisuke ran after her after paying hastily their bill.

The two chased each other in the Central Town when Miharu suddenly stopped and turned around. Daisuke, who is still running after her, suddenly stopped himself before he could crash on the girl.

"What the-! Why did you stop so suddenly!" complained Daisuke.

"Its time," smiled Miharu while dragging Daisuke into the bus station. Daisuke was once again confused but followed the lead of the girl nonetheless. Before he knew it, Miharu is already able to drag him to the principal's office.

"Oi, what are we doing here?" asked Daisuke while staring at the huge oak door of the principal's office. Miharu remained quiet and opened the door.

At the middle of the room, Daisuke saw a man in his mid-thirties sitting at the swivel chair. The man looked surprised by the sudden interruption on his work but the frown on his face was replaced by a wide smile.

"Miharu-chan!" said Sakura Akito, the high school principal at his beautiful niece.

"It's nice to see you well Akito-ji-chan!" said Miharu while hugging the older man. Daisuke chose to stay at the door and remained quiet as the two relatives exchanged hellos and greetings.

"Ok, so what brings you here my dear niece, and with this handsome young man?" said Akito while smiling at Daisuke. Daisuke brought himself forward to introduce himself.

"I am Kimura Daisuke. It is a pleasure to meet you sir," said Daisuke while bowing to the elder man.

"Maa, no need to be formal Daisuke-kun. Akito-san would be okay," said Akito while smiling at the child.

"Well, enough with the pleasantries. I will go to straight to the point ojii-sama, I would like to propose a beach vacation for my class," said Miharu while staring at the man. Akito looked surprise at his niece's request and he sat down on his swivel chair.

"Oh? And what made you think that I will approve of such activity?" asked Akito while switching personality from the kind and welcoming uncle to the stern and serious high school principal.

Miharu grinned evilly. She knew that this would happen but her uncle's mood will surely change when he will hear about her reason.

"Oh, it's nothing big Ojii-sama. I just wanted to match make Mi-chan with a guy named Hyuuga Natsume," said Miharu sounding devious. All of the sudden, Akito's stern and serious mode were suddenly replaced by a hyper and bouncy mode.

"Really? Natsume-kun? The special star? Is there something going on between them? Ne, Miharu-chan tell me about it! Is Mikan-chan in love with him or it is Natsume-kun who is in love with her? Or is it vice-verse? Come on tell me!" exclaimed the hyperactive Akito.

Daisuke just sweat dropped. The serious principal ago was replaced by a hyperactive person. Can this principal get any weirder? Is he a bipolar or something? Anyway, it seems that what Miharu said was true. Convincing the principal is a piece of cake. But the real problem now is the older brother. Who is the brother anyways? Daisuke's musing was cut off by the sudden appearance of an all familiar presence.

"What are you getting hyper about ojii-san?" said the figure. Daisuke need not to turn to see the source of the voice. That voice is eerily familiar because he always hears it for almost the five years of his life.

"Persona-nii-chan!" said Miharu while running to the masked guy and hugging him tightly.

"Miharu? What are you doing here?" asked the shocked Persona while hugging the girl.

"Ha-ha. I am proposing an interesting activity for our class to ojii-sama. And I am here with your student you know, Kimura-kun," said Miharu while pointing the gaping guy.

Daisuke continued to gape. Even though it is very rude to do so, he just did. Persona-sensei is Sakura's older brother. Now that is shocking. After a few minutes, he managed to recover from his shock and greeted his teacher.

"Good afternoon, Persona-sensei," said Daisuke while bowing at his teacher. Persona nodded his head in recognition. He once again glanced at his cousin but he saw her smile. And that smile obviously brings a BAD news.

"So what is this activity all about?" asked Persona, ignoring the sinister smile that appeared on his cousin's face.

"Oh, it is not a big deal. I am just asking the permission of uncle to allow our class to have a beach vacation," said Miharu while sounding innocent. Persona had chills running down his spine but he ignored it.

"What for?" he asked. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood up. He looked at Miharu and he saw a very wide evil smile slowly spreading on her face. Persona sweat dropped. This means that Miharu is planning something that will remove his peace of mind and will cause quite a number of sleepless nights.

"Oh, it is no big deal. I just want to match make Mi-chan and Hyuuga-kun," said Miharu with her evil smile. Persona visibly paled. Hyuuga with his dear sister? What is Miharu planning? He cannot let this happen! Hyuuga will just hurt his sister's heart!

"No!" said Persona abruptly. He will not allow that to happen. Whoever courts his dear sister will need to cross over him first.

"But why?" asked Miharu while pouting. The two argued over it for a painfully long period. Akito already asked for tea and he and Daisuke both shared it while watching the two argue with each other. Akito, finally fed up with the argument chose to stop it.

"Okay, that is enough. I am the principal here and I will have the final decision. I will allow the vacation," said Akito. Miharu jumped up but Persona is clearly about to say something but Akito cut him off.

"But, if Natsume-kun will hurt my dear niece, I will be the one personally deal with him," said Akito in a serious voice. At this, Persona clamped his mouth shut and just looked at his cousin who is grinning from ear to ear.

"I respect ojii-chan's decision. However, if Kuro Neko would hurt her, before he could even reach ojii-chan, he is already finished," and with that, Persona left in the darkness.

Miharu smiled triumphantly. Aah, now the plan will be in motion soon! Now, she and Daisuke will wait patiently tomorrow to await the signal of the start of the plan.

* * *

So how is it? Please send your reviews. Your reviews are very much important.

Truly yours,

~sakurablossoms18~


	6. A Prophecy

Thanks for all of those who reviewed on my story! Hope you will continue to watch the different events that will unfold before your eyes!

Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 5 A Prophecy**

_Sweat trailed down his face as he continued to do some exercises today. He continued to punch a sandbag made of real sand and ignored the stinging sensation that he felt as he punched the sandbag with his full power. His mind is preoccupied with the thoughts directed to a certain girl. Without knowing it, a lone person crept behind him and hugged him from behind._

_He stopped and he turned around. He froze when he saw the person who keeps on invading his once a peaceful world. _

"_It's you, what are you doing here?" he can't help but ask the girl coldly. He had sleepless nights because of her constant appearance in his mind; now seeing her in the most awkward time made him irritated._

"_I am sorry, I just happened to pass by and I saw you here and saw that you are already injuring yourself, I thought that I should help-," the girl trailed off when she felt the piercing stare that the guy gave her. The girl whimpered and slowly backed up. _

_The guy saw that the girl became terrified and retreated a few steps. He grinned. To think that she, of all the people he knew would be afraid of him greatly amused him. He slowly advanced towards the girl while the girl slowly backed up. The girl just stopped when she felt that she has her back on a tree. There was no escape._

"_Oh? Are you afraid of me? This isn't like you," he said as he trapped her on his arms. The girl stiffened. She can feel the heat emanating from his muscular body. The smell of him doesn't help her either._

"_What are you talking about? Ha-ha… I am not afraid of you," she croaked out in a raspy voice. She tried her best to calm her voice but alas! Her attempts failed completely. The boy smirked he tipped up her chin and made her look at him._

"_Oh? But I think your voice betrays you my precious kitten," said the man while breathing on the tip of her ear. She felt a strange tingling sensation but she mustered her courage and managed to ignore it. However, his next action made her mustered courage crumble into pieces. He kissed her lips and took all of the senses on her body. He kissed her with such passion that made her felt that she is in some sort of frenzy. Their kiss was stopped when he kissed her down, to her exposed neck. She moaned softly but her moans were replaced but a gasp._

"_What are you doing?" she managed to ask while looking at him with such shocked eyes. She muttered once again her name when she saw his face, his handsome face which showed off his fangs. There was blood oozing down his gorgeous lips, HER blood, as she slowly slipped into the darkness._

Miharu was awakened with cold sweat running down her face. She slowly panted, she glanced at the clock beside her bed and she saw that it is still 5 in the morning. She sat at the foot of her bed and went still.

"What is that all about? Is the girl me? But who is that guy?" Miharu was filled by many questions. She tried to shake it all off but her efforts are all in vain. She just gave up and grabbed her sweater. She needs some fresh air.

* * *

Daisuke just finished his jogging. He panted slowly as he took a swig on the bottle of water in his hands. The morning air is chilly and yet it did not affect him a bit. He possesses Elemental Alice afterall, as if such coldness would affect him. He went to the Sakura Tree to take a rest when he suddenly saw a figure sitting there. He stiffened and crept stealthily, he was careful not to make a sound, fearing that the stranger might be an enemy.

Miharu sat down at the Sakura Tree. Somehow, now that she is outside, breathing the morning air, calmed her senses. She glanced up and she saw many stars that are shining upon the sky. She sighed once again, unaware of a certain shadow that is lurking behind her.

"Show yourself," said Daisuke to the figure that is sitting under the tree. Since it is still dark, he cannot make out the still figure. He approached the stranger slowly and was surprised when he found out who the person is.

"Kimura-kun? Is that you?" said Miharu while squinting her eyes to see the figure. The figure approached her and she confirmed her guess.

"What are you doing out here this time Asakura-san?" said Daisuke while plopping himself beside Miharu.

"Just breathing some fresh air, that's all," said Miharu while shrugging her shoulders. The two basked in a comfortable silence.

"How come you are out this time Kimura-kun?" asked Miharu. She glanced at her partner and there she saw him in his jogging outfit with tears glistening down his face. She already had a pretty good guess what he is doing out here at this hour.

"Jogging," said Daisuke. Miharu nodded in understanding. He needs to train or else he will need to face the wrath of Persona-nii-chan.

"Is there something bothering you?" asked Daisuke while looking at the girl. Miharu looked at him in shock. _'How did he know?'_

"I may not be as dense as you presume I am," was all Daisuke could say. Miharu looked away. There was a silence yet again when Miharu chose to answer.

"I had a dream," said Miharu while gazing at the stars. She almost smiled when she managed to locate the different constellations in the sky. She didn't notice the sudden spark of interest in Daisuke's eyes.

"I am at a forest, and I am watching a guy punching a sandbag, made of _real _sand. I approached him and I hugged him. I think I am scared of him and retreated and I had a tree on my back. He slowly closed the distance between us and he kissed me. I am enjoying it when he suddenly kissed my neck and bit me," told Miharu who seems to be in a trance.

Daisuke visibly froze. Miharu's dream is too _familiar _to him. This can't be happening. He felt huge drops of sweat running down his face. He glanced at Miharu and he saw her still staring at space. Probably wondering what is her dream all about.

"You have the future alice am I right Asakura-san?" asked Daisuke. Miharu nodded her head at him. She was suddenly confused when she saw his grim face.

"Is there something wrong Kimura-kun," said Miharu while looking at Daisuke worriedly. She only got a ghostly smile from him.

"Nothing at all Asakura-san, well then I will excuse myself," said Daisuke while bidding his farewell to the confused girl.

Miharu just nodded even though she is a little bit concerned about Daisuke's

strange behavior. She just shrugged it off and watched the sunrise. She smiled at the thought of her classmates' reaction when they find out about their upcoming trip. Its not everyday that you can experience a trip in the beach.

She is absorbed on thinking of the different scenarios that will possibly happen on the trip that she didn't notice Daisuke looking back at her. He stared at her with his cold gray eyes.

"Welcome to our world, Asakura Miharu," was all Daisuke said as he let himself fade in the darkness.

* * *

Well, let us just see what will happen in the future okay?

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"**I have an important announcement guys! We are all going to the beach!" said the excited Narumi.**

**There was an excited murmur in the class that soon followed. The girls are thrilled at the idea of wearing cute bikinis to impress the guys while the boys are drooling about what the girls would wear.**

"**So which beach are we going to Narumi-sensei?" asked Mikan who is beaming with happiness.**

"**The 'Blue Lagoon," said Narumi-sensei. The students wondered about the strange beach when someone unexpectedly stood up.**

"**WHAT?!"**

So, how is it? Tune in for more updates.

~sakurablossoms18~


	7. Blue Lagoon

Thanks for the reviews! Ha-ha, hope you will be one of those who will witness things unravel them throughout the story.

Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Blue Lagoon**

Sensing that it is time for her to return to her room, Miharu stood up and began her walk back to her room. She quickly dressed up, and ate her breakfast. Her encounter with Daisuke awhile ago was temporarily forgotten.

"I need to hurry up, or else I would miss the most thrilling announcement yet!" exclaimed Miharu while jogging to the Class 3-B. She was greeted cheerfully by her fans, peers and friends; soon enough, Narumi-sensei pranced inside the room wearing a ballerina costume. The class just sweat dropped at their teacher's weird outfits.

"I have an important announcement guys! We are all going to the beach!" said the excited Narumi.

There was an excited murmur in the class that soon followed. The girls are thrilled at the idea of wearing cute bikinis to impress the guys while the boys are drooling about what the girls would wear.

"So which beach are we going to Narumi-sensei?" asked Mikan who is beaming with happiness.

"The 'Blue Lagoon," said Narumi-sensei. The students wondered about the strange beach when someone unexpectedly stood up.

"WHAT?!"

The murmurs died as the class all turned around to see who screamed. To the class' surprise, it is no other than the outcast, Kimura Daisuke.

"Is there anything wrong Daisuke-kun?" asked Narumi while looking at the flustered boy weirdly. Daisuke just sighed in frustration and shook his head. He sat grudgingly sat down and began massaging his throbbing head.

"What is wrong Kimura-kun?" asked Miharu while looking at her partner weirdly.

"You will find out soon," said Daisuke while internally groaning. Of all the beaches in the world, why does it have to be there?! Daisuke shook his head again as he thought of what _might _happen or what _will _happen once they got there.

* * *

The class marveled at the sceneries that they slowly pass by. All of what can be found there never fails to amaze the students. All of them are enjoying the trip except for two enraged teenagers.

One is boringly flipping his manga while propping his legs in front of him. The other is a fuming girl sitting stiffly with her arms crossed her chest. The girl is gritting her teeth in anger while the boy remained emotionless.

"Natsume! Scoot over! Your space is too big!" exclaimed Mikan while gritting her teeth in anger. Natsume remained silent. The girl balled her fist but she just sat down again and huffed.

The class ignored the silent treatment of the two. They are far used to it that is why this kind of fight is nothing. Finally, the bus stopped at a very _large _resort. When yours truly said large, I meant it literally.

The magnificent resort is millions of hectares wide, with stone entrance. The class heard Narumi-sensei calling them to come down and they rushed out to further examine the whole resort.

"Wow! This resort is so big and beautiful. But Narumi-sensei said that we will go to the beach. Where is the beach?" wondered Miharu while looking around, searching for a beach nerby.

"It is at the back of the resort, Asakura-san," said Daisuke who popped out of nowhere. Miharu jumped and tripped on a rock.

Miharu closed her eyes and waited for the impact when suddenly, she felt warm arms wrapping around her waist. She opened her eyes and she saw a familiar turquoise eyes. The mysterious person let her down and she glanced up to thank the person.

"Thank you Mister?" Miharu glanced up to the person who saved her. Somehow, the guy is familiar to her; she just can't put a finger on it.

"You're welcome beautiful miss. Welcome to the Blue Lagoon!" exclaimed the guy while opening his arms wide and giving the class a bright smile. The girls had hearts in their eyes. The guy is really handsome. Even Miharu blushed slightly, however, seeing him smile made her even remember that she saw him somewhere.

"May I ask who you are?" asked Miharu while looking at him. The guy smiled at her, Miharu can't help but smile at him. The guy slowly approached her and Miharu felt her heart drumming in her chest. The guy is only inches away from her and he leaned. Miharu closed her eyes, her cheeks flaming.

"I didn't know you are chibi-kun," said the guy while leaning beside Miharu's face. Miharu snapped her eyes open and she glanced at her left. What she saw made her eyes widen.

The sunny weather suddenly turned cold. The students felt goose bumps running their body as the strong winds and snow fall in the sky. They all wondered how come there is a snow when it is summer. However, these sudden changes in the weather didn't affect the thick atmosphere that enveloped the two individuals.

After a full minute, the winds and snow died down and the sun slowly crawled back in the sky again. The students sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to be back Aniki," said Daisuke. The class had their jaws dropped.

"ANIKI?!" they all chorused, excluding Hotaru and Natsume of course. Hotaru remained emotionless and is busy snapping pictures of the mysterious guy and Natsume doesn't give a damn at all.

"Eh? You didn't tell them at all chibi? Che, you are too secretive," said the mysterious guy. He faced the whole class and offered them an apologetic smile.

"Forgive my secretive brother; I am Kimura Sousuke, the eldest among the Kimura sons. It is all a pleasure to meet you," said Sousuke while bowing slightly. The class had their eyes and mouths wide open. The handsome guy, with long, shiny silver hair and mysterious turquoise orbs IS the brother of the school nerd, Kimura Daisuke? That is ridiculous!

But the class looked closely and saw the very striking resemblance between the brothers. The class just sighed and shook her head. Last week has been eventful, but this week seems to be MORE eventful, especially as they started their journey inside the mysterious Blue Lagoon.

Miharu was shocked with what she found out about her partner but this was all forgotten when she stepped inside the grounds of the infamous Blue Lagoon. She had a vision, and the vision is definitely too familiar. Who knows what waits inside this resort, what if behind its enormous pillars and walls; there is a secret that is to be uncovered?

It seems that it will not be as fun as they think it is…..

* * *

Thanks for the many reviews! Love you all guys!!! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY AND AA HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR TO ALL!!!!

Offering my greetings of love and happiness,

~sakurablossoms18~


	8. Reminiscence

I am very grateful to all of those who continue on reading and reviewing my story.

**I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Reminiscence**

The students of the Class 3-B are all having a good time. There were some, who immediately plunged into the invigorating water of the hot spring. Some preferred the salty and balmy winds of the beach while the others took the fancy of exploring the enormous Blue Lagoon.

Meanwhile, Miharu took the initiative to stroll around the garden. An unending path connects to the different places in the area. She chose the path that connects to a forest teeming with trees and shrubs. The girl trotted her way into the forest when she stopped and gasped on what she saw.

A beautiful lagoon is perched at the middle of the said forest. There were few plants and trees planted there and she saw forest animals that reside within the forest. She walked slowly and seated herself at a huge boulder alongside the lagoon.

Here, Asakura Miharu truly felt peace for the first time. Coming inside the walls of the prestigious academy is not an easy task for her. She told nobody of the real reason why she entered the school and became part of the Class 3-B.

Now staring at her reflection in the clear water, Miharu again reminisced her dream 3 months ago.

_Flashback_

_It was a tough day for Miharu. Since her parents are both farmers in their area, she was the one who prepared their meal. Cooking for about 50 people is not an easy job. She threw herself on the bed and let the gentle lull of the winds bring her to the oblivion. _

_She saw herself standing in front of a building with gigantic gates. She wandered around and there, outside the gate, she saw the chaos that is going inside. _

_There were bloody bodies everywhere, there were different artilleries such as gun and rifles lying beside the bloodied bodies. Thousands and thousands of people are all swarming at the middle, seemingly having a ferocious fight. Neither party budged while fighting. Each and everyone is determined to annihilate each other._

_Again, Miharu is wondering on the strange happenings. Where is she anyway? Who are those fighting each other? Why are they fighting each other anyway?_

_There were questions that are persistent on her head, but all of them remained unanswered. Miharu watched as the two parties clashed with each other. Out of nowhere, there was a body thrown into the air and landed on the front of the gate: the same gate where Miharu is watching._

_It is a girl for sure. She has auburn locks and she is wearing some kind of mask that covers her face. However, despite this, one can deduce that the girl is beautiful. She is wearing a black tight suit but it is tattered at the leg. The girl is covered with wounds and she is bleeding badly, probably from the fight. _

_Miharu pitied the girl. She tried calling for her but the girl remained motionless. After a minute, the girl seemed to regain consciousness and sat up. She was wincing all the way but she managed to sit properly. She removed her mask and Miharu gasped on whom she saw._

_It was her beloved cousin, Mikan, who lived with nearby them. However, 3 years ago, they said that she ran away form home. Trying to find her best friend, Hotaru-chan, who was said to have attended a school for elites called Gakuen Alice._

_Miharu was about to call after Mikan when a bullet suddenly hit Mikan's heart. She watched in horror as she saw her dear cousin fall limply on the ground. Mikan is calling for her help but the gates remained shut._

_In the end, Miharu saw her cousin's dead, cold body as she once again went back to the reality._

_End of Flashback_

She sighed, remembering that horrifying dream makes Miharu shudder. The dream hunted her for almost a month. Not able to take it anymore, she asked for the current whereabouts of her cousin. She left home, saying to her parents that she wanted to find a job in the city. They were reluctant at first, but they gave in, believing that Miharu can decide for herself.

She hated lying to her parents but she had no other choice. Who would believe her if she said that she saw her cousin asking for her help in a dream? Therefore, she set off alone, and began her journey to find her cousin.

At first, it was hard, where is she going to start the search? Does she have enough money to travel on her own? Can she survive on her own? There were many questions lingering on her head but she paid no heed to them. She just continued to do her best to find her cousin.

One day, while she is eating her lunch on a cherry blossom tree, Miharu thought of the building with enormous gates. Maybe, that building would be a great clue for her to find Mikan.

She set off with a new hope. There were many challenges that hindered her along the way but with perseverance, patience and hope, she was finally able to locate the strange building with enormous gates.

Later, she found out that it is the famous Gakuen Alice. Miharu asked the guard if she can go inside but the guard refused. Only students who have the qualities to study in this prestigious institution are allowed to get inside.

My heart became heavy. A strange emotion is slowly dawning my body. I recognized it once; it was RAGE. Therefore, this guy is implying that I do not possess those 'qualities' that he is talking about? I snapped and began yelling at him. I explained to him my situation but he paid no heed to me. He was about to chase me out when I started to spout things about him.

I said that he was bullied since junior high up until to his college days. I said to him how he was embarrassed by his first love in his senior year. I said to him how hated being a geek, a Mister-Know-It-All. I said to him that he took up this job just to prove that something. I said to him that his true dream is to be a computer game maker.

I was surprised just as he was surprised. How came I know of these things? Judging form his reaction, what I said is all true. How come I knew of these things when this is my first time meeting him? I expected him to snap at me, to question how I knew those things but none of the came.

He just sighed and beckoned me to follow him. I hid my surprise, however, I was wondering what will happen to me. I followed him till he led me to a corridor that had a double door at the end.

He told me to wait outside and wait for his signal to go inside. He came out, after about half an hour with a big smile on his face. I was about to complain for making me wait but I stopped myself. He did not notice this but he grasped both of my hands and thanked me.

He was happily jabbering about how he owes me so much but he stopped after a few moments. He smiled again at me before gesturing to me to enter the door. I looked uncertain but he gave me a reassuring smile.

I was about to go inside when he called after me. I glanced at him and he once again thanked me and asked my name. I replied, he smiled again and he told me to look for him when I needed some help.

I smiled again and waved at him as he waved back in return. Inside the double doors lay my destiny. I met the headmaster of the Gakuen Alice, I explained my situation to him, I said about my cousin and he was surprised. He said he was Mikan's uncle and I was delighted. I asked him if I could see her and he gave more than that. He let me attend school with her and gave me what I needed.

He became my second father after that. I began to confide him of all the things that I wanted to do in the future. I expressed to him how I wanted to have a happy family. A loving and caring husband who can understand my faults and I can share my whole life with, children whom I can share my experiences in life.

Akito-jii-chan became her friend, mentor, and father. He helped her throughout her struggles inside the academy. Up until now, he is constantly helping her and she cannot express her gratitude towards him in any way. She just hopes that she would be able to express her utmost gratitude to him in the near future.

Time passed by quickly, before she knew it, it was sunset. Miharu dusted herself and began treading her way back into the inn. Along the way, she saw a lone figure in the darkness but it suddenly disappeared. Miharu blinked for a few seconds and shrugged her shoulders. She continued her journey towards the inn.

However, the lone figure was not just her imagination. The stranger watched her carefully as she happily made her way back into the inn.

* * *

This chapter focused on Miharu didn't it? Don't worry guys; a Natsume and Mikan scene will be present in the proceeding chapters.

Tune in for more updates!

~sakurablossoms18~


	9. Pandemonium of Jealousy

The **FUN** is just starting.

What will happen if our favorite heroine will meet an old acquaintance?

Well, old flames may spark again, or maybe a green eyed monster may consume a certain flame master?

READ AND YOU SHALL SEE.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Pandemonium of Jealousy**

Mikan's POV

The sea air infiltrated my nostril as I slowly made my way barefooted on the seaside of the beach behind the mysterious Blue Lagoon.

I sat down at the sand and watched the beautiful sunset before my eyes. Ah, peace. I haven't felt this feeling for a long time. Here, inside the grounds of the private Blue Lagoon, have I, Sakura Mikan found peace.

There are many things in this world that is out of your bounds, there may be things that you can control, and you will get good grades if you will study. However, there are factors in this world that may affect this like how you may fail the exam after all of your hard work just because you were late.

These unfortunate circumstances in this world cannot be avoided. In fact, little this 'circumstances' may be well associated with 'fate' or 'destiny'. Maybe you were destined to fail the exam because the goddess of fate has another plan for you. You may have met your soul mate that day or you may have met an old friend.

This is my own perspective on all the things that is happening on my life. There MUST be a reason why Miharu came here. There MUST be something that is bound to happen in the future, which may affect my life and the others' lives.

I may be considered as a genius, but I cannot predict the future. All I see is a thick mist, a dark cloud that looms over my whole world. I know that this is not a good sign. Nevertheless, there is nothing I can do about it. I cannot control the future; I cannot protect those I love. Something bad is bound to happen, and I have no means to secure my loved one's lives.

I cannot protect Hotaru, Iinchou, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, Koko-kun, Mochu-kun, Ruka-pyon, Miharu-chan, Kimura-kun, Narumi-sensei, ojii-chan, my senpais, all of them, including Natsume.

It took a long time for me to admit that I fell in love with that stupid neko. Heck, I thought I was getting crazy when I began to notice the things that I ignored before.

When I see him, my heart skips a beat, my hands become clammy and my breath is taken away. I feel like a love sick fan girl of his and I was very disgusted with myself. Seeing his smile, even if it is a short and a small one, I always feel a warm feeling inside me that makes my whole being glow.

I always looked forward on being with him. I knew that he took missions, how that slowly drain out all of the energy and his soul and being. I became enraged and that is what triggered all of my hidden powers.

I trained hard, with every punch I made, I only thought of him, how I strongly wanted to save him. To bring him out from the darkness that he shrouded himself in to block all of the outsiders in his life.

That was the hardest task that I ever set myself with; that pervert is unsociable and did I forgot to say rude. Heck, I almost went ballistic when I always remember how he stripped off my skirt on our first meeting! He is so infuriating!

I may sound like a whining idiot but this is the whole truth, well anyway, after those 'unsuccessful' attempts to befriend Natsume, many things happened and now were here.

End of POV

Mikan was too absorbed in her brooding that she didn't notice the soft footsteps slowly approaching her.

"What are you doing here?"

Mikan froze. That voice in too familiar. No that can't be-

"Kei?"

"Bingo! Ha-ha! It's been awhile isn't it Mimi?" said the guy while smiling at Mikan goofily. Mikan wasted no time in replying and launched a bear hug to him.

"What are you doing here Kei? How come you're here?"

"Baka Mimi. Why would I not be at my own home?" asked Kei. Mikan looked confused. It took a long time before the answer dawned to her.

"You're a Kimura?!"

"Hey, what's so shocking about it?"

"How come you didn't tell me about it?" pouted Mikan.

"Maa, maa, what is done is done right. By the way, why are YOU here? This is a private property. Nobody is allowed to get in unless you are invited by a family, "

"Your brother invited us,"

"Brother? Which one?"

"Kimura Daisuke-kun,"

"Chibi-kun? Ah, yes. He is attending Gakuen Alice right. So he is your classmate then?"

"Yeah,"

The two became silent for awhile. They are watching the beach when suddenly, Kei burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Mikan but Kei just continued and ignored her.

"Kimura Keisuke! I am warning you! If you will not answer in this instant I am going to just read your mind," threatened Mikan. They both know that Keisuke is very much sensitive when in concerns his privacy.

"Ok! Its just I realized that we are still holding each other. Some random people might make a mistake when they see both of us!" said Keisuke while releasing her. Mikan just laughed and smiled at him.

"Aha! Don't want to mistake me for your girl friend? That was a very lousy lie you know. You just don't want Saki-chan to find out about this don't ya?" jeered Mikan while punching his arm lightly.

"You caught me!" said Kei while laughing together with Mikan.

"It's been awhile since the last mission isn't it?" asked Mikan while leaning her head against Keisuke's shoulder. In a 3rd person's point of view, these two individuals may look like a cute couple but there was a deeper meaning there.

It is love yes, but not THAT kind of love. This love is about their deep understanding with each other since they both shared an uncommon bond since they are both partners in various top secret missions. Well, they are GOOD friends but Keisuke has some sort of crush on Mikan but since it is Mikan, she is not aware of it.

"Well, it is not that long you know. Is 6 months that long?" Keisuke murmured.

"Ne, how are you and Saki-chan?" Mikan said while poking Keisuke at the sides. Keisuke squirmed under her touch and managed to swat away her offending hand.

"No luck at all. As usual, she is still too obsessed with Aniki that is why she does not notice me at all," grimaced Keisuke.

"Aww, come one, cheer up! I am always here for you ok?" said Mikan, while placing her hand on his cheek, trying to show her sympathy.

Keisuke smiled. Trust Mikan for being a sweet girl. Now that he mentioned it, even before they even became close to each other, Mikan was already there for him.

When he first asked out Saki and got rejected, Mikan was there for her when he was so depressed. She was also there when he was badly hurt during a mission. It was always her, not Saki.

"Ne Mimi, do you already have a guy you like?" asked Keisuke, out of the blue. Mikan looked shocked by his question but answered.

"Yes," said Mikan. There was silence in the air. The calm blue sea is gently sending waves down the shore. Mikan enjoyed the peace and quiet while he felt disoriented.

"What is he like?" asked Keisuke. He looked at the girl beside him. Mikan is definitely in love. He can sense it on her aura. He doesn't have the Alice of Aura for nothing.

"He is the most infuriating guy that you can see in this whole wide world. He is a pervert and not to mention, rude. However, these bad things about him are all overshadowed by his will to protect those around him. He chooses to be alone than to let other people suffer beside him. He plays the 'bad guy' part and hides himself in the darkness so that mo one can reach him. Even though he is deemed as a cold person, he is actually the warmest person you can meet in this world," said Mikan in a whisper.

Keisuke was lost with words. Hearing the smart, confident and naïve Mikan talk like this. This is true love. He has lost from the beginning, by the looks of it.

"Well, this guy is really great. Can I meet him?" he asked. Mikan nodded and stood up. She extended her hand to help him stand up.

He stared at those hands. Those magical hands that never fail to amuse him for its kindness. He took it and helped himself up. Together, hand-in-hand, they began the journey back to the inn.

Meanwhile, in the trees nearby, a shadow is seen lurking just behind a tree. It seems that this mysterious figure is eavesdropping with the conversation between Sakura and Keisuke.

By the looks of it, almost half of the trees in the forest were burned into ashes. Can you guess who the culprit is?

* * *

Ahh, yes, the 8th chapter. Well, thanks for all the reviews! And just PM me if there are any question regarding my story.

~sakurablossoms18~


	10. The Kimura Family and something more

How long was my last update? Probably three to four months ago?

I finished my first multi-chapter fanfic and I'm relieved…

ENJOY!

**Chapter 10 The Kimura Family and Its Frightening Secret**

"Asakura-san,"

Miharu turned around and saw Daisuke sitting at the top of a flat rock at the gigantic gardens of the Kimura. It was strange actually, he is wearing a yukata and isn't his eyes turquoise? It kind of looked like teal and his hair longer, maybe just caused by the moonlit.

"Kimura-kun? What are you doing at this late time?" she asked, daring to go closer and sitting beside him. Together, they watched the moon.

"Same as you are. Letting the will of the moon settle within me and help me calm down,"

"Eh? Why? Are you angry? Nervous?"

"Iie. I am just a bit agitated that's all,"

"Of what?"

"I might bite someone because I really smell a very delicious blood in the air," he whispered. Miharu felt the hairs of her neck standing. It was similar to that dream. As if on cue, Daisuke leaned down slowly towards her neck and Miharu felt her blood run cold as she saw his fangs.

Long, pointed fangs are ready to bite her. She was frozen in fear, she cannot feel her legs at all, with no other thing to do, she just closed her eyes and waited for the shock to overwhelm her.

"Kyou,"

Miharu's eyes snapped open. She glanced at the source and her shock reached its peak. It is another Kimura-kun!

"Dai,"

The two stared at each other. One is glaring daggers, hoping to kill with just a stare. The other remained focused and bored, seemingly irritated of the unwanted interruption.

"What are you doing to my classmate?" the newcomer finally said.

"Hmm? I'm just giving her a welcoming present, that's all,"

There was a thick blanket of tension that enveloped the place. There was blood thirst hanging in the air and Miharu felt herself choking.

Finally, the one beside Miharu stood up and patted the newcomer's shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just can't help it, she smells so ravishing. How come you're able to control yourself that much?" he whispered.

"It is not without any effort," the other guy replied.

"Forgive my ungentlemanly action milady; I am the 4th Kimura son and Dai's twin brother, Kyousuke. It is a pleasure to meet a maiden like you," said Kyou before smiling and managed to blend himself to the darkness.

Miharu was left there, her jaw left hanging open. That was not the Kimura she knew. Then— she glanced at the real Kimura Daisuke and gasped at what she saw.

She saw the man in her dream… Kimura Daisuke.

He is a vampire and a good-looking one too…

* * *

Well, I am back. I'll be waiting for your reviews!

Oh, and please read **'A Nerdy Secret' **if you have time!

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	11. His First Move

Thanks for the review! I truly appreciate it… I almost didn't want to update, but since at least **someone** acknowledged me, I am going to continue this just for this person. (Sorry if I didn't mention your name, I just forgot it. But I know its long… I am truly sorry,)

**Chapter 11 First Move**

"I'm beginning to think that I am going insane," murmured Miharu.

She stood still, gaping like an idiot. Meanwhile, Daisuke let the poor girl in her thoughts first. Let her have some time to comprehend things. It is not everyday that your classmate would show up in your dream, sucking your blood. Yeah, space. Space.

"Are you ok now Asakura-san?"

"Ok? Aside from discovering that my partner's family is actually a coven of bloodsuckers, I am still alive, breathing and have a perfect blood circulation, thank you very much," replied Miharu, albeit sarcastically.

Daisuke sweat dropped. Girls are truly force to be reckoned with. One wrong move and you will suffer. In addition, one wrong word and you would suffer too.

Miharu took three lungful gulps of air before counting one to ten.

ONE.

"_Ok, calm down Asakura Miharu, asses the situation first. Just breathe in and breathe out.._

TWO..

"_I'm calm now. First, let's see, I ran from home because I am looking for my cousin, whom I dreamt of dying. OK…_

THREE…

"_I've gone ballistic just storming off and going nowhere in Tokyo, in order to see if my estranged cousin is ok. I reached a gigantic gate with a man guarding it…_

FOUR….

"_I helped him realize4 his own dreams, ok. He suddenly left and handed me to a man who could pass as my late Jirobo-jii and I discovered this special ability called Alice…_

FIVE…..

"_I attended this so-called Alice Academy and to my surprise, the old man is actually Mikan's uncle and the headmaster of this school. Mi-chan also attended this elite school…_

SIX…

"_I unknowingly exposed Mi-chan's disguise, and she suddenly became popular. Which made a certain black cat sprang in alert to protect his possession…_

SEVEN….

"_Mi-chan and the black cat became parents all of a sudden because of a boy named Youichi. I was cornered by these annoying bastards…_

EIGHT…..

"_Someone, (thank god for that), saved me. It was my nerdy classmate and partner, Kimura Daisuke. I discovered his first secret (he has another terrifying one), and we both struck a deal…_

NINE…

"_I pleaded Akito-jii for this trip. The destination? Blue Lagoon. We met Kimura-kun's older brother, Sousuke who I admit is my crush…_

TEN….

"_I just wandered under the moonlight, met someone who looks__** exactly**__ like my classmate, he turned out to be not, he is a vampire and that is the whole story…_

"Asakura-san?"

"..."

"Asakura-san?"

"..."

"ASAKURA-SAN!"

"Yes?"

"Are you back from our world now?" Daisuke asked. Miharu was still a bit disoriented but nodded. He exhaled. She just stared.

"Did you found out?"

"What?"

"Our secret."

"OH,"

There was silence then. Both have no idea what to say or much less what to do.

"Are you going to say it to anyone?"

"Do I look like I would?"

"Honestly, no."

"Then you have my answer then,"

"Do you swear?"

"No I don't. I am a good girl,"

"Asakura-san!"

"I'm just joking! Yes!"

Daisuke now faced her. He stared at her eyes. She just stared back, as if being hypnotized.

"Can you prove it then?"

She nodded in response. "Are you sure about it?" Another nod.

He slowly dipped down to kiss her neck. She almost cried out loud at the mixed sensations she felt. Pain, shock and desire. All mixed in one. When he was finished, she fainted in his arms.

"Now, what I did is a sacred pact. Once a word slips off your lips, I would know," he murmured only to her ears. Miharu just lay limply.

Kyousuke watched in the shadows. His twin made his first move. He ensured their secret.

But he also marked her his. **His** only.

* * *

So how is it? Boring? Typical? Ok? Please review :)

**~sakurablossoms18~**


	12. The Lurking Threat

Thank you, to all of those who even bothered to review. I truly appreciate all of your comments/suggestions or any form of reaction. It just means that you are concerned with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 12 The Lurking Threat**

"Have you found the sage?"

"Yes sir! It was reported that the sage was seen on the Blue Lagoon last full moon. Captain Miyuuga is on his way to conduct an investigation there sir,"

"Good. How about the two felines?"

"Hai. It was also reported that Kuro Neko and Shiro Neko are also in the Blue Lagoon, together with the sage sir!"

"Truly fabulous! Contact Marco and order him to go here NOW. I have something important to discuss with him. You're dismissed!"

"Sir yes sir!"

A man with graying beard watched as a certain scum scurry away just to get away from him. He is sure that the trashes had some argument on whose going to report. Pff, stupid trashes. Soon enough, a knock was heard.

"Enter,"

"You have summoned for me sire?"

"Yeah. The sage is finally spotted. Observe her actions. Never let her escape from your eyes,"

"Yes! Is there anything more sire?"

"Oh. Kuro Neko is there too," smirked the man whose mouth turned into a big lump of flesh with a bushy graying beard on top of it. The man named Marco smiled in amusement.

"Oh? Is that so? Then things wouldn't be so bad after all," said Marco.

"If that already excites you then my next news would make your blood boil then,"

"What is it sire?"

"Aside from the sage and Kuro Neko, one of the sources said that they also spotted Shiro Neko at the crowd,"

Marco staggered in surprise. The greatest alice user is together with the Kuro Neko and the sage. That would be dangerous!

"But sire, then-

"Hush now Marco, don't panic. I have taken into account what you have also thought of. That is why I have someone inside who monitors their actions for me," said the man. Marco remained uneasy.

"Who is it that you trust so much of such dangerous plan, sire?"

"Bel," was only the man said. As if a passing wind, Marco's worried face turned into a menacing grin.

"You sent that worthless hacker to watch for those three? Pardon my words sire but are you out of your mind?"

"Ha-ha. I knew you would say that Marco. But we both knew that Bel had another name aside from the 'Demon Hacker Bel'," noted the man with a smirk.

"The Spawn of the Devil Bel,"

"That's right. Bel could handle those bunch of small fry, don't worry," assured the man. Marco nodded reluctantly. He already met the two nekos, hew as very much aware of their enormous abilities. If you would add the sage, then they would be devastated in just a matter of seconds.

"You're dismissed!"

"Yes. Farewell Lord Ferro,"

Marco departed whilst Ferro turned around to avoid the gaze of the inquisitive right hand man.

"Whew! I swear that I would be dead by now if not for this useful alice!" exclaimed the guy. He removed the heavy and sticky prosthetics. It revealed a handsome man in his early 30s.

"Well, well, Miharu-chan, it seems that my dream needs to wait for now. You and your precious friends are in trouble," said by the man before putting back his costume and faced the incoming employee of 'his'.

The man goes by the name Grecko Freecs, the former Alice Academy guard.

* * *

I totally hate headaches! A review perhaps would suffice? Thank you for reading…

**~sakurablossoms18~**


End file.
